Sympathy for the Devil
by Your Iron Lung
Summary: In which Casimiro meets Mic Jagger.


'_Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste.'_

Did you know that that song was written about me? I bet you didn't, but I assure you, it is, in fact, all about me. Just like Lestat and Louis got to tell their stories to strangers and friends alike, I had the opportunity to spill my escapades to some drunken rockstar one night at an eclectic party.

I honestly didn't expect him to do anything with the words I spoke to him that night (as he was thoroughly inebriated and would probably forget them by the morrow), but I suppose if words are profound enough, they'll stick.

When the song came out, I was truly amused. That man, Mic, improvised and took a fair bit of creative license with what I'd told him, but for the most part that song is a fair representation of all my exploits. He improvised and sugarcoated the more gruesome bits of my vampiric adventures with substituted tales of the devil, but that only serves to flatter me.

And while it's true that he was drunk off his rocker and probably used the devil as a plot device to fill in the blank spots he'd forgotten, I still can't help but admire the way he held me in such high regards. To think, me, the devil!

But oh, I forget that I'd refused to tell him my name that night. He'd been so desperate to obtain it, but I refused his request in favor of a guessing game of sorts. We had a quite a fun time laughing and teasing as he tried to guess my name, and in the end I think we settled the issue by dubbing myself Lucifer for the evening. Fitting, I think. It's an imposing name that has a subtle air of grace about it just as I am menacing and yet dutifully courteous.

He was so amused with me by this point that he insisted he invite his infamous Glimmer Twin (a scraggly looking man who reminded me of a pirate) to come and join us in our rounds as we continued to talk about my sinful deeds. The both of them were incredibly excitable and gushed their adoration for me all through the night.

And to think, I'd only gone to the party to pick up dinner for my companion and I; I ended up leaving such a large impression upon them that they wrote such a popular song about me.

If memory serves, I do believe that they tried to sell me their souls. I laughed and told them I'd write up a contract, to which they ensured everlasting servitude in my name if only I would ensure them that they'd be rock 'n roll gods by the time their lives were through. I recall being impressed that they'd had such nerve to promise me their eternal souls; I think that's the reason as to why I decided not to prematurely end their lives.

I'm sure what really drove the whole 'devil in disguise' idea home for them was the fact that my eyes were and are mismatched in devilishly odd ways. The cursed one, I think, they were especially fond of, for they made inquisitions about it fairly often. I had to concoct some wild extravagant story with which to impress them.

"This eyes is cursed with the power to damn one's soul." I told them with a feral grin. They admired my fangs as I spoke. "I can see your sins; what you've done in the past and what evils you will perform in the future. I can see the way you've spat in the face of Christ with your terrible, blasphemous behaviour, and if I wanted to, I could have you both now. Your lives are in my hand."

They ate it up; absolutely _devoured _every word I said, whether it was false and prophetic or truthfully deluding- they loved it. By this time, though, the words I was saying didn't really have much meaning to them; I was merely saying things to get a rise out of them at this point. I told them things that were mixed with my fact and the fiction I wished I'd been able to live. If I were old enough to have been around when 'Christ had his moment of doubt and pain', you know I would have jumped all over that and manipulated the situation to my advantage, and for all they knew, I had.

Things would've turned out a lot differently if half of those events that I said I'd done in that song were true.

Anyway, the point of all this is to alert you all to the fact that I've been around. In fact, you'd all probably be surprised by the amount of songs that were written about me; I was quite popular in the rock 'n roll community. It was fun and exciting compared to the dull years of listlessness I had to endure before the crazy rock and rollers emerged.

I was quite the 'Hearbreaker' according to Pat Benatar, and Joan Jett had me pegged as that youthful young man who liked to dance by record machines. Those fine women were examples of renegades I had had the chance and opportunity to know intimately, and likewise had songs respectively written about me for that. The rock scene set a sort of standard for the people I would be involved with in the future and shaped me as much as I shaped it, for I most certainly had a helping hand in molding that crazy bunch.

Heh, I think I'm bragging now, but wouldn't you if you were as fantastic as I?


End file.
